SpiderMan: The Series BLINDED Episode 13
by Triligors
Summary: It is said that after you become blind your senses get heightened… this is especially true for a spider


"BLINDED"

A teleplay by

TRILIGORS

"BLINDED"

ACT I SCENE I

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS- AFTERNOON

Peter and Betty walk the streets of New York eating their vendor bought hot dogs. Peter begins to talk with his mouth full.

PETER

So, what about a quick…

Peter realizes, closes his mouth, gulps down the piece of food and continues.

PETER

Present?

BETTY

Present?

PETER

It's not like I don't have money- JJ just gave me a pretty hefty bonus earlier today.

BETTY

Talking about the same Jonah Jameson?

PETER

Yep.

BETTY

The angry…

(bad impersonation)

Get out of my office- now.

(beat)

Jonah Jameson?

PETER

The one and the only.

BETTY

Wow, that's impressive- what's your secret?

PETER

Honestly? I have no idea… come on, I just want to treat you to something.

BETTY

Well, if you insist- nothing too expensive though.

PETER

Don't worry, I may have gotten a bonus- but I haven't turned all Bill Gates over night.

Peter and Betty pass a jewelry store to their side.

PETER

Wanna go check it out?

BETTY

Wait- you're going to buy me jewelry?

PETER

I… agh…

BETTY

It's nothing bad Peter, a girl likes to be given jewelry as a present.

Peter looks around, even more curious.

BETTY

It's just do you realize how expensive a piece of jewelry from a place like this can be?

PETER

Well, you never know if you don't take a look.

BETTY

Alright- but, I just don't want you spending a hundred bucks or something just for little old me.

Peter smiles.

PETER

You're too modest, you know that?

BETTY

As I'm told.

Peter and her share a smile and walk in.

INT. JEWELRY STORE

Peter and Betty walk around, Betty picks up a necklace that she likes.

BETTY

This is cute.

Betty and Peter check the price, Peter's eyes almost budge out after seeing the high price tag.

BETTY

Way too expensive.

Peter sighs of relief, and Betty smiles. Peter looks down towards his vein which starts to protrude. Peter winces. Betty looks back towards him with a raised eyebrow.

BETTY

Everything alright Pete?

PETER

Just… a headache, I'll be fine.

CLING! The door opens and a teenager, EDWARD LANSKY, walks in wearing a denim jacket and black ski mask that encircled his face, from under his nose to just above his eyes. Peter notices. Edward walks over towards the female CASHIER and takes out his gun.

EDWARD

Money now, no more funny business.

Peter walks towards him.

PETER

Hey- leave her alone!

Edward looks towards Peter and grins. All of a sudden light begins to appear, covering him with an illuminating glow with features still visible. The light begins to spread from head to toe, Peter shields his eyes.

EDWARD

I need the money pal, from now on- mind your own business.

Edward grabs the money and leaves. Peter chases after him. Edward frowns.

EDWARD

Don't you ever learn?

Edward puts out his hand and a massive beam of light hits Peter with full force. He screams of agony and falls to the floor. The light begins to vanish as Edward walks away.

CASHIER

Thank you for trying to help young man.

Betty is the first one to reach Peter to help him up… Peter 'looks' around frightened, his eyes of a bluish tint.

BETTY

Peter are you ok?

Peter moves his head until he can hear her voice.

PETER

Betty… I can't see.

ACT I SCENE II

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

Betty helps Peter into his house.

BETTY

Here we go… just one more step, and wala wista we are in.

peter

Thanks for all your help Betty, trust me I really appreciate it. I only wish today would have been a… a more usual first date.

betty

Are you sure you're feeling better?

peter

All I need to do is get some ray bans, a cane and I'm set.

betty

Maybe taking you home wasn't such a good idea, come on man without fear I'll take you to the hospital instead.

peter

No, Betty- it's ok I'm…

Peter slowly feels more tense as Betty notices Aunt May looking down the stairs, sad and frightened.

PETER

Betty, what is it?

AUNT MAY

Peter, Peter… are you ok?

Peter can't find her voice, he looks off into the distance.

PETER

I'll be fine Aunt May.

Betty clears her throat.

BETTY

There was a robbery, this guy- he… he had the ability to control light. Peter tried to stand up to him, but…

Peter sadly grins, still trying to mask his fear with side cracks.

PETER

Here I am.

AUNT MAY

Thank you for helping him home Betty.

BETTY

It was the least I can do.

Aunt May and Betty help Peter into the living room. Peter feels the side of a chair and is about to sit down. But, notices that he is instead sitting on thin air, he gives an embarrassed flushed smile. As he moves over and sits down.

BETTY

Do you need any more help Mrs. Parker?

AUNT MAY

No, I can handle it from here. You go home Betty, you're parents must be worried sick about you.

Betty shakes her head ok.

BETTY

I'll see you in school tomorrow Pete, feel better ok.

Betty leaves the room. Peter gulps as Aunt May sits down beside him.

AUNT MAY

Now I want you to honestly tell me what happened to you Peter.

PETER

It was just as Betty told you, there was this guy- he attempted to rob a jewelry store, he controlled light, I tried to stand up to him- here I am.

AUNT MAY

You weren't following Spider-Man again were you?

PETER

No Aunt May, I just… wanted to buy Betty something with my new bonus over at the Bugle.

(beat)

Oh no… no… how could I let this happen? I can't work anymore Aunt May.

AUNT MAY

Vincent Van Gough was blind and he still managed to become a famous artist.

PETER

You're saying take a picture blind? I'm not sure feet is exactly what JJ had in mind for a Bugle exclusive picture deal.

AUNT MAY

Well, there is always the possibility that you can quit.

PETER

But, how will I bring money home to help you with?

AUNT MAY

I can manage Peter, besides right now financing our mortgages are the last thing I'm worried about. I really think we should take you to the doctor's to be examined Peter.

PETER

I don't need to see a doctor Aunt May. I just need to learn how to adapt to it. Just like everyone else. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

JAMESON (O.S.)

You're fired…

FADE TO:

act i scene iii

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JJ'S OFFICE

Peter was in the room wearing Ray Bans, his cane leans against the chair.

JAMESON

Excuse me, Parker- you're fired.

Peter snaps back to reality.

PETER

Huh, what- huh?

JAMESON

You're fired. What do you think this is a newspaper that prides itself on employing the handicapped?

PETER

Mr. Jameson, I really need this job sir.

JAMESON

And I really need those pictures now don't I? No pictures, no money, no deal. What kind of newspaper editor would I be if I hired a blind man to take photographs? A pretty damn stupid one! Now get out and see again god damn it! I need more pictures of Spider-Man!

JUMP CUT:

act i scene iv

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Peter and Jason walk through the hallways, Peter tapping his cane against the ground as he walks. Peter almost loses his balance. Jason helps Peter maintain balance.

JASON

Maybe I should help you.

Jason holds the cane and Peter leans on Jason's shoulder. They arrive at his locker. Jason hands Peter back his cane.

PETER

The combination is…

JASON

I remember it.

Jason opens the locker.

PETER

Everyone's staring at me aren't they?

Jason looks around and everyone goes back to their business.

JASON

Yeah, well as strange as this school gets- I think you're one of the first blind guy most of em' know. Heads up.

PETER

What?

JASON

Flash Thompson, I know he's you're team mate and all just-

Flash stops in front of them.

FLASH

So, no sight Parker?

PETER

I thought the cane and ray bans would be a dead give away.

FLASH

Hey, listen- I'm sorry for what happened to ya man.

Flash walks away.

JASON

Well, for a guy that can sometimes be a complete ass- at least sometimes he isn't a complete prick.

Peter cracks a smile. Jason reaches into Peter's locker and gets his books.

PETER

I'll carry them.

Jason looks towards Peter, eyebrow raised.

PETER

You're not going to be around forever, and I don't know how long this will last.

Jason hands Peter the books, Peter reaches out to get them and he stumbles. The books crash to the ground.

JASON

Let me.

Jason bends down and starts picking up the books. Betty walks over towards them.

BETTY

I thought you'd call me today.

Jason hands Peter the books.

JASON

So, she already knows?

PETER

She was there when it happened.

JASON

Oh… ohh…

Peter cracks a grin.

JASON

So, is Peter's story true? Hit by a vat of toxic acid?

Betty looks towards Peter who just shrugs and slightly chuckles.

BETTY

Not exactly.

PETER

In all honesty… there was a guy, rob a jewelry store, got in way, got blinded by the light.

JASON

Like the song?

PETER

Yeah.

Gwen walks out of a class room and notices Peter, she rushes over to him.

GWEN

Oh god, Peter- Peter what happened?

PETER

I'll be fine.

Gwen looks towards Betty, wanting to know the full details.

BETTY

It's a long story.

PETER

And for me getting repetitive. I'll do my best. Robbery, vigilante, light, blind.

GWEN

You're just the classic Orsen Wells aren't you Pete?

PETER

I try my best. And guys, I'm thankful for your help. I really am, but honestly- I have to learn how to deal with this on my own.

Betty and Gwen share an uncomfortable silence. Jason breaks it up.

JASON

In that case I'll just walk you to you're next class.

PETER

Bye, thanks.

Peter and Jason walk away from Betty and Gwen, they remain talking.

JASON

Are you sure you'll be alright?

PETER

Positive.

Edward Lansky is at his locker just in front of them. Peter's vein rattles.

PETER

Agh…

Peter grasps the back of his skull. Jason stops walking.

JASON

Peter, Peter man are you ok?

POV. PETER

Everything is distorted in black. Some objects and people can be seen moving at rapid paces. The shadows of people crowded the hall and became one. But, light seemed to be coming off of Edward.

POV. NORMAL

Jason looks towards Peter nervous.

JASON

Earth to Peter…

PETER

Who's that?

Jason looks towards Edward Lansky

JASON

Edward Lansky, Sophomore student president- why?

PETER

I… I just have this weird feeling that he's dangerous.

JASON

Feminine intuition?

PETER

Haha very fun.

JASON

Couldn't help it. Come on- you don't want to be late.

Jason and Peter continue walking towards the class room. Edward watches them leave, stuffing books into his back pack.

ACT II SCENE I

EXT. CENTRAL PARK

Betty and Peter walk alone.

BETTY

So, how was your first day back?

PETER

Nothing that much has changed Betty. I'll be ok. Trust me.

BETTY

Yeah, but isn't it a girl friend's job to make sure her guy is ok?

Peter doesn't answer…

BETTY

So, speak to Jameson yet?

Peter cracks a grin.

BETTY

So, you have what he say?

PETER

That if I don't become un-blind by the end of the week I'm fired.

BETTY

That's typical JJ, not caring about what's in front of him just the dollar signs on the morning's edition.

PETER

My aunt wants me to see a doctor

BETTY

That's understandable, she's just worried about you.

PETER

Yeah, but- I really, really can't go see one.

BETTY

And why is that?

PETER

It's complicated.

BETTY

Is that you're answer to every problem that comes at you Peter? It's complicated.

PETER

Well, that's my life for yah.

BETTY

Well, isn't my life complicated as well? But I don't give that an excuse.

PETER

You? Your life's complicated?

BETTY

Well, so far- let's see I've dated an alien who wanted to take me back to his home planet, just last week I fell for a thief… and I probably have the biggest collection of "everything Spider-Man" in town.

PETER

That's complicated?

BETTY

Yeah, so told you mine- what's yours?

PETER

Agh…

BETTY

Gotta tell me.

PETER

Promise you won't tell anyone?

BETTY

Promise.

PETER

Well… I see dead people.

Peter grins and Betty playfully hits him.

BETTY

No, really- what is it?

PETER

In all honesty, if I told you- I'd have to kill you.

BETTY

Fair enough.

FLY CUT:

ACT II SCENE II

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Jameson stares out the window. Robbie Robertson enters.

JAMESON

Spider-Man has been missing for two days now Rob. I'm starting to think he isn't here anymore.

ROBBIE

Probably just had to take a break.

JAMESON

Trust me, if there was even a traffic fire that masked menace would deal with it…

(beat)

And probably rob some people too.

Robbie shakes his head 'no' _same old JJ._

JAMESON

I want Urich to write another article, and make it fast for tomorrows edition- Spiderman: Gone. No more. Vanished without a trace. Perhaps he's on the run from the FBI, it's about time those federal agents went after the _real_ criminals of this city.

ROBBIE

JJ, Spider-Man is not a…

JAMESON

Does he wear a mask?

ROBBIE

Yes, but…

JAMESON

Everyone that wears a mask has to be hiding something. He's a criminal and belongs with the rest of the criminals…

ROBBIE

But…

JAMESON

You are dismissed Robbie…

Robbie exits and Jameson smokes a cigar.

JAMESON

Spider-Man: Gone… like the wording of that… yeah.

Jameson sits back down at his desk.

ACT II SCENE III

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT

Peter is sitting on the couch, when he grabs the back of his head wincing in pain.

PETER

What the heck is happening to me?

Harry begins to walk down the stairs.

HARRY

Hey Pete.

PETER

Harry?

HARRY

The one and the only, your aunt told me what happened.

Peter stands up and walks around the basement.

PETER

I'll be fine.

HARRY

Doesn't look like that by the way of things.

PETER

What do you want?

HARRY

Just stopped by to tell you that if you want I can bring in the top eye doctors in the country, they can cure you Pete.

PETER

No, it's ok- I'll just get used to it.

HARRY

Are you sure? Wouldn't cost me anything at…

Peter grabs onto the back of his skull again.

HARRY

Everything alright Pete?

POV. PETER

The basement comes in and out of view. Flares surround the shadow of Harry Osborn… fitting in with the rest of the sight, but more clustered around him… as though it was a warning of some sort.

POV. NORMAL

PETER

No it's ok, I'll be fine… trust me.

HARRY

Well, in any case if you change your mind the offer will always be open.

PETER

Thanks.

HARRY

Well, I'll let you rest. Feel better.

Harry walks up the stairs. The door opens and closes. Peter walks back towards the couch and sits down. Notices that the pulsing had stopped. He looks around, uncertain.

EXT. FOREST HILLS

Harry walks along the neighborhood, alone. He talks into his cell phone.

HARRY

He didn't buy it. I don't know if it sounded too generous or what… no I'm not certain, but I still want to know for sure… seems rather odd that they both appear and disappear at the same time, now doesn't it? I'll keep in contact.

ACT II SCENE IV

INT. BRANT FAMILY HOME- BETTY'S BEDROOM

Betty and Gwen walk around the room.

BETTY

See anything else that you may have forgot?

GWEN

Nope, that's pretty much all of it.

BETTY

So, how's Flash?

GWEN

You were right once I told him how I felt, he let me sail my own coarse.

BETTY

Well, you know what they say information always travels faster by mouth than by air.

GWEN

And I guess you and Peter are finally getting together.

BETTY

In a way more than friends?

Betty and Gwen share a smile

BETTY (CONT'D)

Well, I took my own advice.

GWEN

Good to see it worked out for the both of us then.

BETTY

Yeah… don't know about you but this whole month seems to have been pretty crazy.

GWEN

Yeah.

BETTY

First a gang of super charged thugs, next I start dating a master thief, then now Peter's temporarily blinded.

GWEN

It's temporary?

BETTY

Sure hope so. Or I should be calling a psychologist about a massive post traumatic stress disorder.

GWEN

For Peter?

BETTY

For myself… the only reason we went into that jewelry store was because he wanted to buy me something.

GWEN

It wasn't your fault Betty

BETTY

Sure hope I'd see it that way

GWEN

Does Peter know?

BETTY

That I'm guilty about getting him into this whole situation?

GWEN

Yeah

BETTY

Not a clue.

GWEN

You know, maybe you should tell him.

BETTY

Thanks, but no thanks… Peter has enough problems as it is right now- last thing I want him worrying about is my little guilty conscience.

(beat)

I'm sure happy that you and Flash are…

GWEN

A solidified item again?

BETTY

That's a term for it. How's your father? Still drinking the night away?

GWEN

No, actually he's been sober for a couple of days now… he made a promise to me to never drink again and so far he's sticking to his oath.

BETTY

That's a pretty big commitment

GWEN

Yeah, I know…

betty

So, still trying to wipe away memories of past ills?

GWEN

Huh?… Oh, actually I'm learning to embrace it. There's nothing that I can do to prevent what happened in the past. And I don't want to forget that I had a mom who loved and cared for me.

betty

That's deep, where'd you hear that?

gwen

Peter actually.

betty

Talking about the same one?

gwen

Yeah, surprising isn't it?

betty

Yeah, never imagined Pete to go all Dr. Phil on us.

They both share a smile.

FADE TO:

act ii scene v

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM

Peter was watching/ listening to the television set. Aunt May walks in.

may

I'm home.

peter

Hey, don't mind if I run to the store real quick do you Aunt May?

may

Agh, I don't think that would be a wise decision right now Peter. Especially with your new condition and all.

peter

I'll be fine Aunt May. Trust me. Learning how to be blind is just like learning how to ride a bike, once you get on a few times you're set.

may

Well, ok… just be careful though Peter. Don't want to see my favorite nephew all over the front page news.

peter

Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Peter stands up, kisses his aunt on the forehead and leaves the room.

ACT II SCENE VI

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

Peter walks, alone. His head begins to hurt again, he grabs onto it wincing in pain. Echoing voices can be heard.

EDWARD (O.S.)

Money, now!

CASHIER 2 (O.S.)

No, please… put the gun away, I'll…

EDWARD(O.S.)

I don't know if you heard me the first time… money now.

The echoing sound of a gun being cocked. Peter gulps out of fright. He looks around. He winces again as…

POV. PETER

Flashes of screens can be seen. New York City streets. Jewelry store entrance. Gun being shoved into CASHIER 2's face.

POV. NORMAL

Peter takes off running.

INT. JEWELRY STORE 2

Edward is in his usual get up.

EDWARD

I am not going to stay here all day lady!

PETER (O.S.)

Leave her alone!

EDWARD

It's you again.

Peter walks towards Edward, slowly.

PETER

I said leave her alone.

EDWARD

If I remember correctly it was I who won the battle last time.

Edward once again become enshrouded by light. Peter continues to walk towards him, unaffected.

PETER

Yeah? Guess again.

Peter and Edward begin to fight. Edward wasn't a fast fighter, which made up for Peter's lack of sight. He blocks punch after punch. Edward quickly kicks his leg out and Peter is sent hurtling back against a wall, hurt.

EDWARD

Don't try to stop me again.

Edward leaves with the money, and Peter lays against the ground fading away.

POV. PETER

Flash cuts of Edward walking through New York, the camera tracking him. Then, everything goes blank.

ACT III SCENE I

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT

**(Montage begins: when i'm gone by 3 doors down)**

Peter walks back and forth. Looking around the room.

PETER

There has to be something happening to me… something, new… unexpected- but, what?… The back of my skull, reflexes? But, to what?… They told me when danger was coming, but I couldn't- no, but why would it have warned me about Harry?

MAY (O.S.)

Dinner is ready Peter.

PETER

I'll be right up Aunt May.

Peter looks around the basement uncertain.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Peter walks through the hallways without his cane, navigating his way through the busy school traffic. Almost as though he could see. Peter stops at his locker.

PETER (V.O.)

If I trust it… Maybe it can help me.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

Spider-Man stands on top of a building.

PETER (V.O.)

New fears to face, new challenges… it's back to the basics.

Spider-Man walks to the edge of the roof and fright can be seen. But he breaths out and sends out a web and swings towards the other rooftop.

SPIDER-MAN

Now!

Spidey drops from the web and lands perfectly onto the roof below.

PETER (V.O.)

A sixth sense, de'jevue… maybe if I can find a way to harness it.

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Peter walks in and looks towards Betty.

BETTY

Hey, feeling better?

Peter cracks a wide grin. Betty stands up and begins to walk towards him… Peter quickly looks to see her.

BETTY

Whoa.

Betty trips on a cord and falls to the ground part way. Peter quickly reaches out a hand and stops her from her fall. Betty looks towards Peter.

BETTY

How… how did you…?

PETER

Practice.

EXT. EMPIRES STATES BUILDING

Spider-Man climbs up the building, nearing the top. He back flips and begins to drop down towards the city. He sends out a web and is instantly caught before he falls to the ground. He swings away.

PETER (V.O.)

It warns me before the danger comes, giving me enough time to avoid it. If I harness it, I can use it to my potential.

EXT. GHETTO

Spider-Man walks along the streets. He looks around. A man in front of him.

MAN (O.S.)

So, he will be in the back?

The man walks away.

POV. PETER

Tendrils surround the shadow of the man, but most specifically what looked to be the area of his right pocket.

POV. NORMAL

The camera flies forward and we can see a gun in his pocket. Spider-Man frowns. He sends out a web and pulls the man in.

MAN

What, what do you want?

Spider-Man reaches into the man's pocket and takes out the gun, he studies it with his hands and looks back towards the man.

SPIDER-MAN

Do you have a permit?

The man runs away, Spider-Man throws the gun into the trash.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

Spider-Man looks down towards the city from above.

POV. PETER

Tendrils surround the city, creating a new sense of New York. A certain Spider-Sense view.

PETER (V.O.)

I adapt to it, to this new vision of the world… of the place I came to know as New York. The New York, through spider-vision.

POV. NORMAL

Spider-Man jumps off of the rooftop and swings off into the city.

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Peter walks, books in hand, tapping the wall with his hands. He bumps into a wall. People turn towards him, some laugh, others come to his side to help him.

PETER (V.O.)

But, like my other powers, my new sense must remain a secret… even from the people I love.

Gwen bends down and helps Peter up.

GWEN

Pete, are you ok?

PETER

I'll live.

Peter and Gwen share a smile.

GWEN

If you ever need anything.

PETER

Call, I know- thanks.

Gwen guides Peter to his next class.

PETER (V.O.)

No one can have the slightest tingling of what I can do.

EXT. ALLEYWAYS

A teenager is getting beaten up by five thugs. Spider-Man drops down from above.

PETER (V.O.)

But, my enemies will not share the same luxury.

Spider-Man instantly takes them all down within a mere second. He looks towards the teenager.

SPIDER-MAN

Are you ok?

The teenager shakes his head yes. Spider-Man walks away.

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT

Peter looks out the creak of the basement window.

PETER

Because I've changed, and I have to adapt… learn how to control it. I may have lost my vision, but I haven't lost the war… it's a tracker, a compass.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

Spider-Man stands on top of a rooftop looking towards the city in front of him. CAR SPEEDING OFF. GUN SHOTS. WOMAN SCREAMING. Spider-Man turns his head towards the camera.

JUMP SHOT:

POV. PETER

Camera tracks the car as it speeds through the street. Injured pedestrians laying on the side of the road. Car speeding off. Laughing criminals. Speeding.

POV. NORMAL

Spider-Man swings above the stolen car as it rounds sharp turns.

PETER (V.O.)

It tells me what is going on, where it's going on… where the danger is coming from, if I follow it. If I sense it. I can defeat it. Harness my senses. Learn to cope with it.

Spider-Man jumps onto the car below and rides it. He punches through the car and yanks out the driver. The car slams into the wall of an alleyway- no one is hurt. **Montage ends.**

ACT III SCENE II

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- LIBRARY

Peter is sitting down in the library alone. He looks towards Edward Lansky.

POV. PETER

Lights begin to dance off of Edward in addition to red warning tendrils.

EFFECTS: We see the Red Tendrils flowing into Peter's Skull. Sending off strong currents of tendrils. Warning.

POV. NORMAL

Peter stands up, when Betty approaches him.

BETTY

Hey, how've you been?

PETER

Better

BETTY

Already?

PETER

You find that hard to believe? Actually, I've adapted to it- I see potential in my new found bliss.

BETTY

It's not that everybody feels bad for you is it? Because I personally have been down that road before and it gets tiring after a while.

PETER

It's something completely different.

BETTY

Oh, how different?

PETER

You know one of those secrets?

BETTY

Uh- yeah?

PETER

Well, it's one of those.

BETTY

How many secrets do you have?

PETER

Quite a few.

Peter looks towards Edward exiting the library.

PETER

Listen, Betty- I've had fun talking to you and all. But, I've really gotta run.

BETTY

Off in such a hurry?

PETER

Well, it's a semi-emergency.

Peter runs off in the direction Edward left in.

BETTY

Why do you keep pushing everyone away?

ACT III SCENE III

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY- SKY (BLIND BY KORN)**

Edward drives a convertible through the streets below. Tendrils begin to surround it, but not completely in the POV. CAMERA ROCKETS BACK and we can see tendrils swarming all over the place. Almost as if in pointing directly towards the escaping car. Spider-Man comes into view, swinging into action from the sky above. Edward takes a hard right, the tendrils swiftly follow him, along with Spider-Man. Edward continues to drive until he comes upon a small broken down warehouse. He stops the car and enters the warehouse with a CLOSE UP.

**INT. WAREHOUSE- DESERTED HALLS**

Edward walks through the hallway of tendrils all swarming around him, moving towards him, following him.

**EXT. WAREHOUSE**

Spider-Man crawls the walls of the warehouse and… SRRING… SRRING… for the first time we can hear what the tendrils sound like. As they swarm around Spider-Man's head. He looks down through a glass window on the roof. CAMERA ZOOMS IN:

**INT. WAREHOUSE- MAIN ROOM**

Edward walks over towards a broken down car and checks it over.

EDWARD

Up to modifications enough.

The room swarms with jewelry.

EDWARD

Just need to find a buyer.

CRASH! Edward turns around and sees Spider-Man landing from above. Tendrils begin to swarm all over the room. Spider-Man looks towards Edward.

SPIDER-MAN

Lights out.

Spider-Man picks up a piece of furniture and hurls it towards the light switch. Everything in the whole room goes pitch black. Edward laughs.

EDWARD

Lights? I am the master of lights!

Lights begin to swarm up Edward. The only thing visible in the room.

EDWARD

I am the lightmaster! How could that have possibly affected me?

The tendrils begin to light up the room. Pitch black. A man made of lights. Swarming red tendrils.

EDWARD

Oh Spider, where'd you run off to now?

Spider-Man jumps out from behind Edward and kicks him to the ground.

SPIDER-MAN

Funny how much time a second can give you.

Edward picks himself back up from the ground

EDWARD

How did you…

SPIDER-MAN

I have you to thank blinky…

Spider-Man claps.

SPIDER-MAN

Oh, that doesn't work on you does it?

Edward and Spider-Man charge towards each other. They fight, gritty and rough neither getting the upper hand. Tendrils swarm around them, encompassing them. Seemingly jumping from Spider-Man's head. Edward shoots out a beam of light towards Spider-Man. But, Spidey keeps on walking towards him.

EDWARD

How… how did you…

Spider-Man punches Edward, sending him flying against the wall. Jewelry crashes to the ground. The light surrounding Edward begins to die out.

SPIDER-MAN

Lights out Lansky.

Spider-Man walks away, the tendrils vanish and then blare on at intensity. Spider-Man turns his head.

**POV. PETER**

The tendrils swarm the whole room, as Edward's body begins to light back up turning him into LIGHTMASTER.

LIGHTMASTER

You're right… not for me though insect! I am light!

Lightmaster stands back up and a huge explosion of light engulfs Peter's vision until… he could see again.

**POV. NORMAL**

Spider-Man covers his eyes.

SPIDER-MAN

I don't think so!

Spider-Man shoots out two webs towards the cabinet behind Lightmaster.

LIGHTMASTER

Not your average…

Lightmaster glances behind his shoulder and can see the cabinet being pulled down on him.

LIGHTMASTER

Noooo!

The cabinet and all of the jewelry collapse on him. Burying him. Spider-Man turns around to leave. He could see again.

**EXT. WAREHOUSE- BACK SIDE**

Spider-Man exits the back of the warehouse and plummets to the ground.

FADE TO:

ACT IV SCENE I

**EXT. WAREHOUSE- FRONT SIDE- LATER (Daredevil track 7)**

News camera crews swarmed around the outside of the warehouse.

NEWSCASTER

What turned out to be an awkward turn of events. The missing jewelry was found today, when a Daily Bugle reporter came upon the incident. He says that Spider-Man was the sworn hero for saving the day. But, no signs of the hero himself as of yet. God only knows where he is now.

ACT IV SCENE II

**INT. HOSPITAL- PETER'S ROOM**

POV. PETER

Peter opens his eyes, he sits up and looks around the hospital room. Sitting next to him was Betty Brant.

POV. NORMAL

PETER

How… how did I get here?

BETTY

Urich found you roughed up in some alleyway, said you've been following Spider-Man again.

Peter looks towards her, slightly nervous.

BETTY

What's wrong?

PETER

Nothing… I… I just had a dream. A bad dream.

betty

Yeah, what ever it was it looks like you can see again.

peter

No one took tests did they? DNA? Anything?

betty

No, Urich told them not to… just to fix you up. Why? Peter you've been acting very funny lately.

Peter shrugs.

peter

I have secrets.

betty

Secrets or not, I'm happy you're back among the seefull. Jameson said that you can have your old job back.

peter

So, you've been here all this time?

betty

It's only been two hours Pete. Your Aunt had to go out shopping for the week, Gwen was tied up and Harry has a business meeting.

peter

So you were the last resort?

betty

Don't get me wrong, even if somebody else could have come- I'd still be here right by your side.

peter

Oh? And why is that?

Betty and Peter kiss.

betty

That.

peter

Seems like a great reason to me.

They both share a smile.

BETTY

Come on', I'll go sign you out. If I remember correctly- you've got a big game tonight… that is if you feel completely healthy.

PETER

You kidding? Never been better.

ACT IV SCENE III

int. mid town high school- basketball court

The stadium was packed. Peter and the rest of the Midtown Cougars huddle together. Flash looks towards Peter.

flash

You sure you can play Parker?

peter

Positive.

flash

Alright, let's go win this game… one… two… three…

Team

Cougars!

They spread apart and begin to play basketball. Harry can be seen in the bleachers, along with Jason, Gwen, Betty and Aunt May. The game continues.

JUMP CUT:

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Jameson looks out the window.

JAMESON

Do you always have to make a fool out of me!

Robbie Robertson enters the room.

JAMESON

New article- Spider-Man: Back.

ROBBIE

What about Spider-Man: Returns?

JAMESON

Like the sound of that… what are you waiting for- go get it done!

Robbie shakes his head ok and exits the office.

JAMESON

Spider-Man, bah! Here one second, gone the next!

JUMP CUT:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK

Urich sits on a bench under the shade of the sun enjoying a cigar.

URICH

Hope you got home safe, kid.

JUMP CUT:

INT. NEW YORK CITY POLICE DISTRICT- JAIL

George Stacy walks down the prison, until he finally stops at one that is specially built for Edward Lansky.

EDWARD

I'll get out.

GEORGE

Sure you will… that's what they all say.

ACT IV SCENE IV

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME-BASEMENT

Peter looks towards formulas written on a chalk board. Harry enters.

harry

You feeling better?

peter

Improved.

Peter and Harry share a smile.

harry

Hopefully it's not like the last time.

peter

No, I'm kinda out of the teenage angst part of my life.

harry

That's good news. I… I just find it a little odd that Spider-Man comes back at around the same time you're given back your sight.

peter

Well, who said the world was perfect?

TRANSITION TO:

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HALLWAYS

Doors close as Harry walks through the hallways. He stops in front of his office and opens the door. Inside he finds Susan at the computer. She quickly turns it off.

SUSAN

You're home early.

HARRY

Yeah, so are you.

Harry looks towards her suspiciously.

SUSAN

Just early shopping spree.

Harry shakes his head ok and continues to walk away.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

The camera revolves around Susan's head until we can see her open the laptop back up. It was logged in as Harry Osborn on the Oscorp main page.

FADE TO:

ACT IV SCENE V

INT. SUBWAY SYSTEM- DESERTED

The camera flies through the deserted subway. It looked more like a sewer.

MAN'S VOICE

Soon we will meet again, and when we do.

We can see a man sitting in a steel chair his back facing the audience.

MAN'S VOICE

I can finally thank you for what you did to me.

The camera goes up the chair, we can see a black circular harness strapped around the head of the man. He was looking towards a paper. On the cover was a picture of Urich.

MAN'S VOICE

Once and for all.

**FADE TO A BLACK SCREEN**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
